


Making Do

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Also Marina gets revenge on that one pic from the Octo Expansion, F/F, I only think it’s fitting that she does, Idk man in real tired and really behind, Pearl is a smug little crap and I love her, Point proven, and plus I think Pearl is cute when she’s asleep, do you know anyone who isn’t cute when they’re sleeping???, heck it, heres a little soft thing, this covid bs is really getting to me man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Why of all the times, of all the potholes, of all the crappy road-stops, did we have to break down in front of the one with one bed per room?Prompt - Road Trip
Relationships: Marina/Pearl
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah man I don’t know, I’m really creatively dry rn, but I don’t care bc I want to finish this damn thing even if it kills me. Have some inky girls at a pit stop on their road trip.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

”Nope,” Marina sighed, walking into the dingy little motel room. Her suitcase rolled loudly behind her heels, catching on frayed bits of carpet on the way to its place near the window. “This was the best we could do.”

Pearl scowled, adjusting her backpack on her shoulders. She stepped back into the hallway, and looked both ways. As much as she wished there was something better for them, she could tell from the faded, chipping paint of the hallway and the creaky doors that there wasn’t.

  
”This place blows.” Pearl mumbled, shutting the door firmly behind her as she tossed her bag onto the dusty old bed. She might as well get ready to sleep, daylight was dying fast. She trudged over to the bathroom and shouldered the door open.

”Ugh!!“

”What?” Marina almost dropped her headphones before she could get them in the case.

”It reeks in there!!” Pearl reared back and slammed the bathroom door shut, pinching her nose and keeping her eyelids shut tight.   
  


Marina nudged her headphones into their case and stood by Pearl at the bathroom door. “It can’t be that bad, right?” She wrapped her hand around the dull brass handle and turned it.

  
Her companion quickly grabbed her wrist, eyes wide with an emotion that could only be described as fear. “Don’t. It is that bad.”

She felt like she was owed at least a look... Pearl could see the determination in Marina’s eyes and she let go of her hand. The octoling opened the door a crack, peeking into the dark bathroom. It only took a second for the strong, pungent smell of filth and disease to hit her and she almost fainted. “Oh, god, that’s disgusting!” She exclaimed, slamming the door shut quickly and turning away. Marina clamped her hands over her nose and mouth, shaking her head frantically to get the jitters out of her system.

”I tried to warn you!” Pearl laughed, a bit amused by the dramatic reaction. “You okay, Mari?”

”Yeah,” the taller girl sighed, still breathing through her fingers. “I mean, at least the rest of this place is clean-ish, right?”

”Yeah... right...” Pearl patted Marina on the back reassuringly, “Sure.” She looked around the room and frowned again. “Wow, they don’t even have a TV. How old is this place??”

”Young enough to have a bed instead of a pile of leaves and dirt,” Marina joked, plopping onto the moth-eaten duvet beside Pearl’s backpack. “Where do you want to sleep? I can take the floor if you want.”

”You kidding? There’s no way you’re sleeping on the floor.” Pearl tried to take a step towards Marina but her shoe stuck to the carpet. She shuddered in disgust before just ripping her foot out of the loafer. “We’ll share, it’s fine.”

Marina raised her eyebrows, her mouth hanging open for a second before she spoke. “Wait, are you sure? The bed’s kinda small.”

”I’m kinda small too, but I work just fine!!” Pearl huffed, flopping onto the bed beside her band mate. “This is gonna be soooo boriiiiing...”

Marina leaned back on her elbows, looking out the window at the setting sun as she tried to think of something to do. “Well... we could have a sleepover. Like the one we did at Crystal Cove.” She suggested, smiling at the memory. The two had really just gone wild with the room service and spent the whole night watching pay-per-view on the big hotel television.

Pearl looked up at Marina. “I don’t think this place has room service.”

”I have snacks in my suitcase! We can eat those.”

“Where are we gonna get changed? I’m not using that bathroom.”

”Here.” Marina stood up and gathered some of the blankets in her arms before tossing them over Pearl. “Ta-da!! Perfect privacy.”

Pearl snorted under the covers, squirming as she tried to get comfy. “Oh wow, these are actually super soft.”

”Well don’t hoarde them! I’m gonna have to sleep there too!” Marina laughed as she grabbed her pajamas from her bag. They were just a comfy set with a little jellyfish tank top and poofy pants. She was going to keep her shoes on, though, there was no way she was taking those off until the minute she went to bed. Not with these floors she wasn’t. It only took a minute or two to get changed.   
  


It only took Pearl two seconds to throw on her nightgown, and before Marina could even settle under the duvet she felt her band mate sit beside her head. “Done, Mari!”

The two stayed up long into the night, tearing into snacks and watching funny videos on their phones. They only stopped when Marina’s phone alerted her to its battery getting low.

”Aw, man,” Marina frowned, turning her phone off. She set it down on the dusty old bedside table and flopped back on the pillows with a satisfying _poomf!_

Pearl yawned deeply and settled into the space beside Marina. “I guess we’re gonna have to go to sleep... booooooo....”

Marina rolled onto her shoulder and she squeezed Pearl’s hand under the covers. “It’s like 2 am, we really should have gone to bed a while ago.”

”Sleep is for the weak.”

”Guess I’m weak then...” Marina yawned, snuggling up against the pillows. They were probably the only good thing about this crappy little hotel. “Goodnight, P... sweet dreams...”

The squid crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. She wasn’t going to sleep yet. She wasn’t even tired. She grabbed her phone to play something to keep her up, but before she even finished putting in the passcode, sleep overtook her.   
  


Marina was the first awake. She sat up slowly and stretched, groaning sleepily as she felt her joints crack a little. “Mmm... morning, P...” she mumbled, rubbing her back. Normally Pearl would be awake to greet her, but to the octoling’s surprise, she realized that Pearl was still fast asleep, clutching her pillow like a teddy bear and drooling as she snored.

Marina snorted at the sight, stifling her laugh behind her hand as she watched Pearl snooze. Then an idea popped into her head. She quickly grabbed her phone, which still had some battery left, and aimed it at her friend. “Sorry, Pearl...

_it’s payback time!”_


End file.
